A New Day
by Shanban
Summary: A child rapist goes free. How will Olivia handle it? Will Elliot be able to fix her? This is my first ever fanfiction. Please R&R The M rating will be for later chapters, I really want to turn this into a heavy EO love story, so please let me know if you would like me to continue! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING! Let's face it, I am not awesome enough to come up with these characters all by myself. Thanks to Dick Wolf for making shows amazing!**

**ALSO. This is my FIRST FANFICTION EVER. I really hope you all like it, and I would love it you could review. **

Feeling the cold New York breeze, Elliot stood outside his workplace thinking about the case that had come to an end with no positive outcome. It was 7am and he was yet to gain the will and energy to walk inside. He thought of Olivia. Her face when the verdict was read. The pain, the disgust, the feeling of failure showing so abruptly on her face.

FLASHBACK

_"Has the jury come to verdict?"_

_"Yes, your honor, we find the defendant… not guilty"_

_The court room exploded with disbelief. Olivia looked at Elliot, clearly in shock. Sitting a row ahead was Rebecca, the victim. The young girl clung to her mother as her sobbing resonated through the courtroom; a sound that cut through Olivia and Elliot like a blunt knife. _

_Olivia stood up and approached the young girl in front of her, "Rebecca….I…I'm so sorry."_

_"You promised he would be punished for what he did to our baby," said Rebecca's mother through pain and tears, "You promised!"_

END

Elliot's painful memory was thankfully cut short as Don Cragen approached him.

"You're hear early, Elliot," Cragen said.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep, Cap. Thought I could get a head start on some paperwork," Elliot responded.

"You sure you don't need a day? This was a rough one, you and Liv deserve some personal time," Cragen was obviously concerned for the well-being of his two best detectives.

"I'm fine, it was rough, but it's part of the job… Liv might need it though. I can't get the look of her face out of my head, I've never seen her in that much pain before," Elliot cringed at the memory and tried to shake it off.

"I know… We can only hope that she had a good night sleep and is ready to talk about it," said Cragen. Elliot nodded in agreement as they walked into the precinct.

There were very few people working this early in the morning, especially during the winter. Cragen and Elliot were surprised to find the office well lit and smelling of coffee. As they entered they couldn't help but notice Olivia with her head on her desk producing a light snore.

"Do you think she went home?" Cragen asked in a slight whisper.

"Not a chance," Elliot sighed as he approached Olivia with caution. He couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked; it was nice to see her at peace.

Just as he was going to nudge her awake he noticed the case file she had fallen asleep on. It was Rebecca's file. There were freshly written notes all over the file and he couldn't help but notice that her coffee was still slightly steaming on her desk. Elliot sighed and slowly removed the file as gently as he could.

Walking to Cragen's office, Elliot tossed the file on his desk and knocked on the office door quietly.

"Come in," said Cragen, while hanging up his coat.

"She's been here all night."

"You're sure?"

"Positive, her coffee is still hot and she hasn't changed. Cap, I'm not sure how to handle this one," said Elliot, almost ashamed.

They have been partners for almost twelve years and Olivia has helped him through so much; his divorce, when caring for his children alone became a challenge, and he couldn't even think of a way to cheer her up after a case like this.

"I'm a terrible partn..."

"No. No, you're not," responded Cragen. "Elliot, you and Liv are two of the closest people I know. She is going to need you by her side right now, and doubting yourself? Well, that will make you a terrible partner."

Elliot nodded. He knew Cragen was right, "I'll take her up to the cribs."

Elliot turned and headed toward Olivia's desk where she was still sleeping soundly. She had her arms crossed on her desk with her head lying gently on top of them. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight. He bent down, slipping his arms under her body and lifted her up as slowly as he could. Once she was steady in his arms, she began to stir and involuntarily tried to snuggle as close to Elliot's warmth as she could.

While walking towards the cribs he heard her murmur, "Rebecca…I'm sorry…El…"

"Shhh….Liv, I'm right here," Elliot whispered softly as he lay her down onto one of the beds.

Olivia continued to stir until she was practically awake. Elliot never dared leave her side.

"Hmmm… where am I?" said Olivia as she fluttered her eyes waiting to fully regain her eyesight.

Elliot couldn't help but laugh, "You fell asleep at your desk. I carried you up here hoping not to wake you, but that was pointless now, huh?"

Olivia giggled as she sat up, "I guess…"

Olivia's face suddenly took a turn for the worse, it was clear that she had forgotten about the previous day and quickly remembered the painful events. With almost no warning, Olivia had tears streaming down her face, bringing her knees up to her chest as she tried to hide her emotions from Elliot.

"Liv…,"

Elliot put a hand on her knee and she was quick to brush it off. She wiped her face quickly, let out a deep breath and started to stand up.

"I'm fine," She said, with an obvious fake smile on her face. She started towards the door when Elliot piped up.

"Olivia Benson. Get back here. Now."

Olivia turned to look at Elliot, stunned by his last statement. She saw the look of worry on his face and immediately felt so much guilt. She failed Rebecca and now she is making things difficult for her partner, her best friend. She couldn't pretend anymore. The tears started flowing again, harder than before.

Elliot shifted quickly into gear and threw his arms around her. She was engulfed by his arms and felt more protected and safe than she had in a long time. They didn't say a word. Elliot just held her, letting her sob violently in his arms.

Once her tears started to subside, she slowly pulled out of his embrace, but never fully leaving his arms, and looked at him.

"Can you take me home?" She said in a whisper.

"You weren't getting a choice," Elliot said, stifling out a laugh and getting one in return. He brushed away a stray tear from her face with his thumb. "Come on… let's get you home, huh?"

She nodded as they both left to gather their things. Elliot quickly let Cragen know that he was taking Olivia home. Cragen nodded and told Elliot to take a few days as well; their case load was small and the paper work wasn't going anywhere. Elliot put on his coat and walked with Olivia out of the precinct. It was time to get her home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elliot stood at the doorway of Olivia's apartment, not wanting to step his boundaries by assuming she wanted his company. She removed her jacket and tossed it on the back of her coach.

"Beer?" She asked.

He nodded his head in agreement and entered the apartment. He removed his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair in her kitchen. She handed him a beer and he took a long drink along with her.

"Thanks," he said as she headed toward the coach.

She slumped her body on the comfortable sofa and let out a large sigh. Elliot followed her soon after, sitting down on the coach drinking his beer listening to the rain outside hitting her window quietly. They sat in silence. Not an awkward silence, but one they both wanted to break but wasn't sure how to.

The next thing Elliot knew, he was waking up on her couch with a blanket covering his body. He strained his eyes, becoming comfortable with his surroundings before fumbling with his watch to tell the time. His watch read 8.30pm, he sighed thinking to himself that he couldn't believe he slept for so long. His mind then went to Olivia. He stood up and walked to her bedroom, assuming that she had gone to bed after finding him taking a nap.

Elliot knocked quietly on the door before entered. After receiving no answer, he slowly creaked the door open to a heartbreaking sight.

Olivia was lying, curled in a ball surrounded by scrunched up tissues covered with a black smudge he knew was her mascara. She had cried. She had needed someone to comfort her and all he could do was sleep. Elliot felt terrible before reminding himself of what Cragen had said to him earlier that day. He has to be strong.

Elliot watched her sleep for maybe five minutes before she began to stir awake. She instinctively reached for her cell phone to check for any missed calls when Elliot spoke,

"You have a couple of personal days."

She turned to him and gave a small smile, "You too, I suppose?"

"Yeah," He smiled, "Thanks for the blacket….,"

She was now getting off of her bed, clearing all the tissues before signaling for him to follow her back to that couch.

"I can't believe I slept for so long," She sighed as she sat, "It's been a while since I had the time."

Elliot could only nod. There was a tension in the room, not necessarily between them, but they were both tense. Elliot could only look at Olivia. Her eyes were red and puffy; he knew she had cried more than she had slept today and it broke his heart.

In the silence both of their minds wandered to places neither expected. Elliot's mind was roaming her body, somehow that was all he could think about. There was perfection sitting before him. All he wanted to do was reach out and plant a gentle kiss on her lips; one to show her that everything was going to be ok. But, he could never cross that line with her.

They are partners. Partners shouldn't feel that way about each other. But little did Elliot know that Olivia's mind was pretty much in the same place. She wanted something to take her mind off of all the pain she was feeling, she wanted to feel loved, appreciated.

Suddenly, out of nowhere there was a big crash of thunder, sending Olivia into a frightened frenzy, grabbing on to Elliot for dear life. Once they both had realized what had happened, they bother looked at each other and started to snicker. Snickering soon turned into laughter and they continued laughing. They slowly began to stop laughing, never once taking their eyes off one another, and once everything had calmed down they both breathed out a long sigh.

Elliot could no longer handle the silence and spoke, "We need to talk about what happened, Liv."

Olivia pulled away and ignored him.

"Liv…please, talk to me? I know you need to get it off your chest I…"

"Elliot, I'm fine. I screwed up. I'll deal," She scowled back at him, staring out the window and the now pouring rain.

Elliot reached over and touched her shoulder. Olivia jumped up and snapped, "Why do you always do that? You always have to get your way. You're prying for me to talk about something that isn't there!"

"Isn't there, Liv? Okay, why don't we talk about the about the number of tears you have cried today? Or were they never there?" He said rising from the couch, getting angry, "You are so stubborn sometimes, you know that?"

Elliot immediately regretted what he had said. They were both on edge and he had quite obviously made it worse by the look on her face.

"I think you should leave now…," Olivia said while choking back tears.

"Liv… I'm not going anywhere… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that. We just… we just need to talk about our feelings instead of playing the old Elliot and Olivia game…," Elliot was trying to approach her but she kept backing away, "We always bottle up our feelings and it's clearly not going to work this time."

Olivia said nothing. She just quickly reached for her coat and raced outside to be alone.

Elliot wasn't going to let that happen and was following her quickly behind, desperate to get her to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was freezing. They cold rain was falling out of the sky and before they knew it they were both drenched heading down the street. Elliot was slowly catching up to her when finally he managed to put a hand on her should, slowing her down.

"Liv, please! Please stop," Elliot pleaded, getting another hand on her stopping her completely and spinning her around into a strong embrace.

She sobbed, wrapping her arms around him. She had so much emotion, so much that she didn't care how cold or wet she was standing outside in the pouring rain. Neither did Elliot care, he was just glad that she didn't resist his embrace.

"El… I'm sorry...," She choked, "I screwed up. I… I have completely ruined that girls life. She will never be able to sleep a sound night again knowing that her rapist is out walking the streets… How could I have let this happen?"

"Olivia. Look at me," Elliot demanded. Olivia was shocked by his persistence but did as he asked. She looked into his eyes and longed for him to say something.

"Olivia Benson… You are the best detective I know. You have so much passion and so much courage. You haven't a bad bone in your body, and you know what? We may have missed out on this one, but we will get him. He will slip up at some point and we will lock his ass up."

Olivia just looked at him. It felt like they had stared at each other for ages, the only sound was the rain violently hitting the side walk.

She was trying to process his words, she wanted to believe him but something was stopping her.

"El… I let a child rapist win. I promised her family. I…I was so sure we had him…I….," Olivia was surprised when Elliot grabbed the sides of her face with both hands, locking their eyes in place with one another. He gently rested his forehead on hers.

"Liv… We will get him I promise," Elliot said softly. Olivia smiled slightly and nodded in response, never taking his eyes of his. She truly believed him.

It only took seconds for her doubt to set in, "But.. what if someth…," She asked when Elliot interrupted her.

"Liv!" Elliot laughed, "Shut up….," He whispered as he began to lean his mouth very close to hers.

Olivia didn't know what was happening. The only thing she could do was give a small smile when the next thing she knew his lips were on hers.

It was gentle, almost timid. He began to pull back when he cleared his throat.

"Liv, I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha…,"

"El…. Shut up," She laughed as this time she kissed him.

He was completely taken aback, but was in no way regretting what was happening. This kiss was definitely not as timid. Olivia had wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even deeper into the kiss. He couldn't believe it, he felt her tongue on his lips, begging for access. There was no way he could deny her that and before they knew it they were in a deep, passionate kiss standing on her street in the pouring rain.

When breathing became a necessary action for both of them, they slowly pulled apart. Neither of them could fathom what had just happened, but both were happy it did. Elliot nervously looked Olivia in the eye, where she timidly looked away and looked back. Elliot pulled her into one last hug where he could feel her shivering in her ice cold, dripping clothes.

"Cold?" He asked, laughing because he clearly already knew that answer. They began walking back to her apartment.

"No, I actually kind of like it," She smirked walking with him to her building.

He smiled and reached down to hold her hand. His grin grew when she didn't reject him and she blushed slightly.

Maybe everything was going to be okay.

**I really hope this meets all the standards that EO shippers want and love. I would love to continue this story and make it a full out EO love story, but if you don't like it, I should probably start from scratch. Review and let me know! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I OWN NOTHING. Thanks, Dick Wolf**

**First off, your reviews were wonderful. I was so nervous that I would be terrible at this! I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I hope you all continue to like reading it! ENJOY.**

Once reaching to warmth of her apartment both were incredibly eager to get out of their wet clothes. Olivia went to the laundry room of her apartment to get whatever she could for Elliot to wear, he had to be freezing. She returned to her living room to find it empty. Confused she began to search the various rooms of her apartment for him.

She heard his voice through the main door to her apartment, he was on the phone. She couldn't help but press her ear close to the door and eavesdrop to his conversation.

"Everything's fine, Kathleen. Olivia's having a rough night, so I might be home late….Yeah…..I will….I'll let you know if I won't be home, okay?...Love you too," Elliot hung up his phone and attempted to open the front door to her apartment.

"Ouch!" She yelled staggering further into her apartment. Elliot entered, confused as to what just happened. Olivia was turned away from him clutching her forehead, and then he began to laugh.

"Ms. Benson, were you listening to my phone call?" He asked clearly already knowing that she was.

"No!" She yelled defensively, "You just didn't open the door gently enough," She laughed as she tossed him a pair of dry sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a towel. He nodded to thank her and went to the bathroom to dry off and change.

Olivia walked into her bedroom, closed her door and leaned against it with the largest smile she could have smiled. She was replaying the kiss over and over in her head. She lifted fingers to her lips, touching them gently, longing to feel him on them once again.

"Liv?"

"Y..Yeah! Just give me a second, I need to change."

"Okay, I'm going to order food, you have to be hungry." Elliot said, thinking that he would probably have to put up a fight.

"Okay, just get me whatever you're having." She responded. Elliot smiled slightly and walked into the kitchen to order some food for them.

Olivia quickly changed into an oversized t-shirt with some athletic shorts, not a getup that Elliot was used to…but it was not as if anything that had happened tonight was normal. She sat on her bed, still replaying everything over and over in her head. She couldn't believe that a kiss to make her feel so at ease; she felt like she was on top of the world and nothing bad could ever happen to her. All of her worries subsided, the only thing on her mind? Elliot.

She walked out of her bedroom while throwing her hair into a messy bun on top of her head. She smiled when she saw that he had set the table. Nothing fancy, just a couple of plates and beers, but it was nice to see her dining table getting some good use.

Elliot turned from the refrigerator after sensing her presence. He admired Olivia and how casual she looked, it was refreshing to see her wearing something that wasn't a suit.

"You look good," he said, causing her to blush slightly.

"Thanks…not looking too bad yourself…" Olivia said, she lowered her head, a little embarrassed to make eye contact.

Elliot cleared his throat, "I ordered pizza, I hope that's okay… I wasn't sure what else to get."

"Yeah, that's great… I am really hungry," Olivia pulled out a chair at the dining table and sat, Elliot doing the same opposite her.

The silence was a little awkward, neither knew what to say. Elliot decided to break the silence with a daring question, "So… how are you feeling?" He asked, praying that she wouldn't freak out like she had before.

Olivia thought for a second.

"You know… I'm actually feeling a lot better…" Elliot smiled at her answer, "But… I'm confused… I'm still angry at this case. I'm angry at this job… The last few cases have been so horrible, El. Six rapes in one month? Three of them children… I just… I'm not sure if I can handle all of this heartache anymore…"

Elliot sympathized with her, "Liv, I know it's hard. I'm with you through every heartbreak…feeling it myself… But I'm worried about you…You are so good at carrying yourself, what about this last case hit you so hard?"

She sighed into a shrug taking a quick swig of her beer, "I…I was just so sure we had this one in the bag. Why is it that everything can point to a perp but just because he was smart enough to use a condom means that a young girl should lie at home in fear? Lack of DNA? Sometimes I question how this system works…..it's just not fair…I just couldn't keep myself together…"

"I know, Liv… " Elliot reached over and gently touched her hand.

Elliot stood and led her to the couch where they could sit. They made themselves comfortable, with Elliot sitting a little closer than usual. Elliot began rubbing her cheek with his hand, making her blush.

"El…," She murmured looking nervously at her hands, "I have to ask you… outside? Did you do that because you felt sorry for me?"

Elliot was surprised, "What? You think I kissed you because I felt sorry for you?"

"I don't know what I'm asking… I guess I'm just confused…. What does this mean?"

Elliot didn't know what to say. He thought for a couple of seconds and responded, "Honestly, Liv," he sighed, "I don't know what this means. But I have wanted to kiss you for weeks now…. I just never knew how to do it. Hell, or if I should do it…..But tonight, it just felt right," Elliot looked at Olivia, hoping for a response but didn't get one.

"Oh god… you hate that I kissed you, don't you?," Elliot said, feeling a pang of guilt rushing through his body. Olivia was quick to grab his hands and hold them tightly in hers while making quick eye contact with him.

"Never," She said sincerely, "It's just been so long since I've been intimate with someone… Honestly, I'm glad it was you," She smiled. He smiled back at her, letting out a sigh of pure relief. "You made me feel appreciated… I really needed that."

They were both staring at each other. Elliot put both of his hands on her cheeks leaning close to her face. Their breathing was staggered, their lips were millimeters apart when…

KNOCK KNOCK.

Both shocked by the sudden noise, they looked at each other and giggled at how cliché the moment was. Elliot rose from the couch, giving Olivia's shoulder a light squeeze while walking to the door.

Olivia's stomach was growling at the thought of the pizza that Elliot was now placing on the table. She was about to stand up when Elliot came back to the couch bringing the pizza and plates with him.

"Ah! Good idea!" She said as he sat down. She was eager to eat; she quickly reached to open the pizza box when she was startled by Elliot's strong hand on her wrist preventing her from getting there.

"El, what's up? I'm hungry!" She stated.

With his other hand he reached up cupping her face pulling her quickly into a kiss. She gasped a short breath seconds before his lips crashed onto hers. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him even closer to her. Their bodies were one with no space between them. Elliot began to pull away, but Olivia wasn't giving in. When he moved, she moved; she was not letting his lips leave hers, as if he was her lifeline. Elliot smiled into the kiss, pulling her slightly on top of him, straddling him slightly.

There they were, sharing a kiss so full of passion. Elliot couldn't help himself but to let his hands roam her body. He began caressing her back, being very aware of her reactions. Stepping boundaries was not something he wanted to do. As his mind roamed the endless possibilities of what could potentially happen, he mumbled into her lips.

"Liv…"

Olivia pulled back, taking notice of her surroundings and the particular position they were in.

"Oh God, El… I'm sorry. I was too forceful," She said nervously as he tried to get off of his lap.

Elliot wouldn't let her budge. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Wow…" He whispered into her ear. She automatically felt butterflies in her stomach. It was a new feeling for her, one that she certainly had to get used to.

Breaking the embrace, Olivia shifted off of Elliot and handed him a plate, "I have to eat," She said, "I honestly don't think I've eaten anything since the trial yesterday."

"That sounds like my Liv. Hand me a piece, will ya?"

She pulled a slice out of the box putting it on his plate. They ate in a comfortable silence. However, little did they know that both of their minds were puzzling over the evening. Elliot wanted to scream from the rooftops that he had finally kissed Olivia Benson. He thought about how perfect she was and how he couldn't wait to kiss her again.

Olivia thought about what she was feeling. She had never felt this way before, she felt nervous for no reason; a fluttering feeling in her stomach. She glanced over at Elliot, he was gazing out the window and she didn't want to interrupt his thoughts. She stood up and started to clean the place up.

"Here, let me do it, it was my idea to eat in here," He said as he stood up to help her.

"Nah, it's fine, El. Really…" She glanced up at the clock on her kitchen wall, "Can you believe that it's already ten thirty?"

"It's that late?"

"Yeah, I guess time flies when you're with good company…"

Elliot walked towards her in the kitchen and began lowering his head to meet her in another kiss.

"El…" She said, interrupting him putting her hands on his chest. "What are we doing? We're partners… I don't want to lose you… El, I can't lose you."

"Liv, it's not as if I'm going to cut you out of my life because we kissed….. If anything, I want to do the opposite. I need you, Liv." Elliot said with extreme sincerity in his eyes.

She scoffed and crossed her arms, "Nobody needs me, Elliot. I'm better off alone, and you know it. Every relationship I have with a man fails…. We can't just jump into this like there's not a possible negative outcome."

Elliot looked at her, processing the words. "You know what? You're right. We can't just jump into this… but you are not better off alone. Liv, you are one of the most important people in my life… you've been there for me. Always. I'm not going anywhere… but we'll take this slowly, okay?"

"El… what about work? You know the rules. IAB will be so far up our asses…" She said looking him in the eye.

"You know Cragen wouldn't let anything happen to our jobs. He loves you, Liv, he wants you to be happy. You're happy with everything that's happened, right?" He asked.

Olivia didn't know what to say, she uncrossed her arms.

"El..I don't know what I feel righ…"

Elliot pulled her into another kiss. This kiss was gentle, reassuring; just what she needed to answer her question.

Once apart, she nodded. "I'm happy…" She said in a whisper with a smile.

"Me too…" Elliot looked up at the clock. It was late, "I really should get going, Liv… You're probably tired…"

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I am… It's been a long couple of days. At least we have another day to be at home."

"Yeah," Elliot said while gathering his wet clothes and putting on his jacket. "How about we have lunch or something tomorrow? Kathleen is heading back to Kathy's tomorrow afternoon..."

"You had the kids tonight? You should have said, I would have told you to go home." Olivia said, feeling guilty for keeping him away from his children.

"No, it's just Kathleen… She needed sometime away from the chaos…I think she just wanted some alone time. " He said heading towards the door.

"Oh… well, tell her goodnight for me. I miss those kids sometimes." She said as he opened the door to leave.

He turned to face her, "They miss you too… So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." She smiled as he pressed his lips to hers quickly.

"Night, Liv."

"Night, El"

She closed the door as he left. She turned to head to her bedroom when she halted.

_'Why couldn't I have just asked him to stay?' _She thought. '_God, Oiivia…stupid, stupid…._ _I'm an idiot.'_

Little did she know that Elliot was still standing at her door. He wanted nothing more than to knock on her door and beg to stay. He tried to knock numerous times…. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He shook off his nerves and lifted his hands to attempt to knock once more when the door suddenly opened. There stood Olivia, fully dressed in jeans and a sweater.

Startled she looked at him, "El? I was just coming to find you! Did you forget something?"

Elliot shook his head, "No, I just… well.. yeah… I mean…" He wanted to ask to stay with her, but he couldn't find the words..

"Stay…" She said softly.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"I was coming to find you…. To ask you to stay. I need you here, El."

With that he let himself inside. She took his hand in hers and led him to her bedroom. She changed really quickly into something to sleep in and Elliot simply stripped down to his boxers. She climbed into her bed, moving to the far right of it, making room for him. He slipped in behind her and put his arms around her. She let out a deep breath getting comfortable in his warmth. She felt safe; nothing could ruin this moment.

Elliot loved having her in his arms. He stayed awake wanting to make sure she fell asleep before dozing off himself. He heard her snoring slightly knowing that she was in her dreams. He kissed the back of her head as she was facing away from him while she slept.

"I love you" He whispered. He had wanted to say it to her all night, but he was scared to. Hearing how easily it slipped off of his tongue, he lay eager for the moment that he could really say it to her.

He continued to hold her in his embrace as he fell asleep. He couldn't wait to spend one more workless day with Olivia Benson.

**Guess what? I LOVE REVIEWS. You should write one :)**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**


End file.
